


Act 8: Stuck In Bed, Again

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Interrogation, Language, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji gets tired of waiting for Ichigo to tell him what he'd begun to earlier.  After considering the best way to get the information out of him, Renji makes his move...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 8: Stuck In Bed, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! Another intense story this time; I think you'll like it. Keep in mind the pieces have started referring to one another pretty heavily (in this case, it's referring to something that happened in the last Act), so it's recommended to read them in order. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, big thanks to my wonderful editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman) for her always patient help!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon continues to be violated, and will be for the remainder of these stories. : )
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

“You've been holding out on me again, Ichi.”

He was still mostly asleep, but Ichigo's head turned a little to orient towards the source of what he heard. The undertone that sounded like a growl and the sound of the words murmured almost in his ear were magnetic and he could feel his insides start to melt and his heartbeat speed up. He let out a little noise as he shifted, as if the sound of that voice pleased him even if it seemed half a dream.

“I know I said I wouldn’t tie you up again if you did, but I decided to anyway.”

A shock ran through Ichigo’s body as the meaning of those words actually registered in his sleepy brain and he quickly opened his eyes to see…nothing.

“Oh, and I added something new this time,” the voice continued, and Ichigo swore he could hear the chuckle in the other man's words even though it didn't emerge. “I hope you like it.”

“Damn you, Renji,” Ichigo replied. He clamped his mouth shut immediately afterwards, however, because instead of sounding angry or even complaining, he realized his exclamation had come out breathy, almost inviting.

Trying to wake up and focus, Ichigo attempted moving his limbs, finding that his wrists were securely fastened together above his head and each ankle was tied so that his legs were wide open. After blinking a couple of times, he confirmed as well as he could that he was also blindfolded.

“Fuck,” Ichigo said after a moment, and although he'd originally meant to use the word to comment on what was going on and express his annoyance, it came out instead in a shaky, stunned tone because of the tidal wave of heat he'd felt sweep through him as he began to comprehend his current situation.

“I see you do like it,” Renji growled in his ear, and Ichigo whined a little in his throat because he could almost feel the weight of the redhead's stare on him as his cock twitched and came to life, and because he could never help what Renji's voice did to him in bed. It always sounded like pure sex to Ichigo, and he got turned on almost instantly when he heard it. He tried to fight his guilty excitement, tried to calm his now elevated breathing and heartbeat, but when he felt a little current of air float over him as Renji settled by his side, Ichigo shivered and was unable to bite back a long moan since he now knew he was naked as well as tied hand and foot and blindfolded.

Renji did chuckle then, and it was right by Ichigo's ear. He couldn't help but move his head towards the source, as if to try to capture more of the smooth, sweet sound that made the heat in his guts twist tighter. “Fuck, you look good enough to eat like this. It's all I can do not to reach out and take a bite,” Renji murmured, and then used his tongue to draw Ichigo's earlobe into his mouth to suck on it briefly before he pulled back a little. Ichigo let out an annoyed grunt at the loss before he could stop himself.

“There's one thing I want you to remember before we really get started,” Renji continued, soft and low in Ichigo's ear. “If you want to stop at any time, just say so and I'll untie you.”

“OK, but I'm not scared,” Ichigo replied, trying to keep his words even against his panting breath.

“Oh, I can see that,” Renji almost whispered into the smaller man's ear, and Ichigo couldn't hold back a little groan as he felt the redhead's breath ghost across the sensitive skin there. “Just so you don't worry, though, I plan to do everything I know you like. I'll keep going until you scream for me and beg me to make you come, but I won't let you until you tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Ichigo asked, confusion swimming up through his lust-hazed mind.

“What you started to tell me that day you came to visit me in my office.” Renji's voice was low and dangerous. “I've been waiting since then for you to spill it, but I think two months is long enough, so you're going to tell me today.”

“No,” said Ichigo slowly, feeling as if he'd been hit by an arctic draft as he suddenly realized what Renji was talking about.

“Oh, yes. And, I'm not even going to have to work that hard, because I know you want to tell me. You will tell me,” Renji continued, his voice low and persuasive.

“No, I...can't,” Ichigo said, starting to feel a bubble of panic rising in his throat. _Because you'll laugh at me, you'll think I'm a stupid kid, you'll tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. Because you'll leave me._ All these thoughts ran through Ichigo’s mind in quick succession, but then his brain firmly settled on the last and echoed it endlessly. _Because you'll leave me._

Renji chuckled, the deep, rich sound sending sparks up Ichigo's spine. “Yes, you can, and you will. You wouldn't have mentioned it at all if you didn't want me to know, so I know you want to tell me. You will tell me.”

Ichigo licked suddenly dry lips and tried not to cry out upon feeling Renji turn his head and drag his lips along the inside of the smaller man's arm to the crook of his elbow. As it was, he was panting and whimpering as Renji licked at the soft skin, then kissed it with open-mouthed, sucking kisses.

“I love the way your body responds to me,” the redhead said, ghosting a hand across Ichigo's ribs and abdomen and chuckling at the resulting shiver. “And everything's going to be so much more intense, because all you'll be able to hear will be me running my dirty mouth, and the only thing you'll be able to feel will be me touching you. I'm going to make you feel so fucking good that you lose your mind, Ichigo, and then you're going to tell me.”

He had opened his mouth to protest, to say something, anything, but what came out was a gasp as Ichigo felt Renji's tongue lick across his bottom lip then dart into his mouth. Ichigo gasped as his own tongue wrapped around the redhead's; the taste of spice, sweetness, and a million other things he could barely identify that made up Renji's familiar flavor suddenly seemed almost overwhelming, and he used his own tongue to try to pull the other man's in further so that he could get more. He thought at that moment that it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, and Ichigo's chest was heaving for air when Renji finally broke the kiss.

When Renji pressed their groins together a moment later, and then the rest of their bodies as he gave a quick nip to the corded muscle along Ichigo's neck, the smaller man cried out as his body tried to push back against the redhead's. He groaned as he felt the bonds hold him back; he had only been able to make a very slight movement despite his feverish attempt. Something about being kept in place like that wound the heat in his guts tighter, and Ichigo panted and moaned as Renji's body slid slowly along his. The delicious sound of the redhead's chuckle was in his ear again as Ichigo's cock twitched against the other man's.

“I should do this for you more often. You really like being tied up, don't you?” Renji's voice was low and seductive, and Ichigo almost moaned again just at the sound.

He could feel a blush heating up his face in response, but found after a moment that he really didn't care about that as he felt the redhead pull back a little, and then those big, warm hands started moving up the inside of his thighs. Please, please, Ichigo found himself thinking as they moved farther and farther up, but then one was gone and he was trying to bite back a sharp cry as he felt Renji pinching one of his nipples.

“Fuck, you look sexy like that...all tight and shaking and arched up under my hands...and the blindfold...too bad you can't see yourself. I'm sure it would turn you on, too.”

 _I don't need to see myself_ , Ichigo found himself thinking. _You're the one person who can turn me on like a fucking light switch. Your voice in my ear, your hands on me, your fingers in me, your hot body all over mine_...Ichigo tried to clear his mind so that he could come back with a sarcastic comment, but the best he could do was whimper as he suddenly felt Renji’s fingers in front of his lips as he opened them to speak, then felt those fingers slide inside his now open mouth. Gasping, Ichigo quickly wrapped his tongue around those big digits and started sucking, feeling the heat roaring through him bump up another few degrees as he tasted the slick, salty fluid on them.

“Can you taste how much you're turning me on, Ichigo?” Renji asked, a pleasured rumble rolling through his chest as the smaller man continued sucking.

Ichigo somehow stopped himself from making a frustrated noise when Renji pulled his fingers back, but he couldn't help himself from moving his head forward to try to follow them. He did moan then as he encountered the redhead's lips in a kiss that pushed him back into the pillow. Ichigo's breathing sped up as Renji's mouth moved away again, thoroughly teasing his ear before sliding down his neck to his shoulder and lingering on his collarbone, licking and sucking in a way that caused the smaller man's entire body to twitch and shudder. Renji's hands were busy, as well, teasing his nipples, ghosting along his ribcage and down until the redhead's thumbs were drawing lazy circles up and around Ichigo's hipbones.

The smaller man couldn't keep still now, the heat in his veins scorching him as he twisted and arched in his bonds, letting out inadvertent little noises. He was thinking that his cock couldn't possibly get any harder until he felt a wicked tongue moving along his belly. Ichigo let out a long wail as he felt Renji lick up the pre-come he'd been spilling on himself. He gasped and moaned under the treatment, unable to stop his hips from trying to thrust into the sensation but tied too tightly to move enough to do any more than tilt them up.

“You look fucking delicious, Ichi. I could eat you all up, but that's got to wait.”

Ichigo wanted to scream then, asking him why, but somehow held back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered that there was something he wasn't supposed to do or to tell Renji, but it didn't seem very clear right now, and it damn sure didn't seem important. Then, all of that was pushed to the side as he felt a slick finger playing near his entrance, and Ichigo almost wanted to cry with relief.

“Please,” he said, his voice low, cracked, and slightly desperate.

He moaned low as Renji slowly pushed one long finger inside him. Ichigo heard the redhead grunt with satisfaction before speaking again.

“Fuck, Ichigo, you always feel so good, so hot and tight around me. And those noises you make when I'm inside you make me fucking crazy.”

Ichigo let out a groan he was unable to keep in at hearing that.

“Yeah, that's it. Let go for me, Ichi. Tell me how you feel.” Renji’s voice wasn’t as close this time, but it was every bit as low and persuasive.

“Fuck, Renji, it...nngh...feels too fucking good. I need more,” Ichigo panted.

He thought the shudders running through him would have thrown him off the bed if he hadn't been tied to it, and Ichigo could barely stop himself from shouting as he heard Renji chuckling and a second long, slick finger joined the first inside him. As it was, the smaller man was panting and twisting in his bonds now, his hips spastically moving, trying to get more. He couldn't stop the flood of sounds coming out of him - gasps, moans, and cursing. His cock was so hard that it hurt, but Ichigo craved more than just release then, he wanted...no, he needed Renji to fuck him.

“Renji,” he started, but then had to stop as coherent speech left him when the redhead slid another finger inside.

The heat was rolling through his entire body now, and Ichigo did feel unhinged as he lay there, convulsing yet held in place, moaning and almost sobbing as the feeling became nearly too good to bear.

“Please,” he tried again, his vocal cords feeling sluggish and almost paralyzed against the tidal wave of sensation drowning him, “Please fuck me, Renji.”

“Oh, I know you'd like that,” Renji said as he pulled his fingers free. Ichigo strangled a frustrated yelp at the loss. “I know you like it when I fill that tight little ass of yours, Ichi.”

Ichigo nearly choked on a gasp a moment later when he felt Renji's slick hand on his cock, one stroke up and down, and then it was gone. He shook as he grabbed onto his bonds, trying to hang on, feeling himself pushed that much closer to the edge.

“Just that look you get on your face when I fuck you and the noises you make...shit, I have to spend the whole time trying to hold back from coming before I get you off. Because when you do come you look so damned sexy that it gets me every time. Fuck, and how you look after I get off...smug and content like all you wanted was my come inside you...damn, it makes me want to do it all over again.”

The smaller man had lost track of where he thought Renji was, hypnotized by the other man's low, sultry voice and almost choking at his tantalizing words. But then, Ichigo's heart slammed against his ribs as he felt the redhead's hand on his cock, and then he half-swallowed a strangled cry as he was engulfed in Renji’s tight, slick heat in one smooth slide.

His heartbeat sounded so loud in his ears that Ichigo could barely hear the redhead's low moan as he finished settling all of the smaller man's length inside him.

“Fuck, Renji, I...fuck, I can't-” Ichigo bit out, trying to speak against the flood of sensation that was overwhelming him.

“Come for me, Ichigo,” he heard the redhead's low voice in his ear, and that was everything he needed.

Ichigo came hard and fast, barely able to move due to his bonds and the redhead's weight on him, and it suddenly loomed large in his mind as his release screamed through him that he was coming in Renji, his friend, his lover...the man he was hopelessly in love with. He realized as his senses began to return to him that his lips were moving. He'd thought he was just mumbling nonsense, but then he realized to his horror that he was saying actual words.

“I love you, Renji. I love everything about you, you big, stupid redhead. I love-”

He cut off the flow of words, slamming his mouth shut. Ichigo felt a trickle of sweat along his forehead now and just kept silent, so quiet that he was hardly breathing.

“Well, you sure are slow,” Renji said, chuckling.

“What?” Ichigo asked, annoyed in his confusion.

He had gone through this scenario in his mind many times before, and most of the time it ended up with Renji leaving. Occasionally in his imaginings, things had turned out well, but none of the scenarios he’d envisioned had turned out anything like this.

“Ichigo,” Renji replied, speaking slowly, “I come out to visit you whenever I can get leave to the real world, we spend all our time together when I'm here, we've been together for more than a year, and you're going to be visiting, living with me for a month soon – at my place, at my invitation. It never occurred to you during all that time that I might feel the same way?”

Ichigo was again glad he was tied to the bed, because he felt a little weak. He sucked in a breath, suddenly conscious that he'd been holding it.

“What?” he asked, stunned. Then, realizing he'd already said that, he continued. “You do?”

“Yes, dumbass. I'm just not very good at talking about these things. I figured you'd get the picture, but I forgot how dense you are.”

“I'm not dense. I...just want to hear you say it,” Ichigo replied, his voice dropping to a murmur after he paused.

Ichigo wondered if Renji had heard the last part, but knew the redhead had when he chuckled. “OK. I love you, Ichigo, you idiot.”

“Bastard. You shouldn't have waited so long to tell me.”

“Moron. You should have figured it out.”

“You-” Ichigo began and then stopped on a gasp as he felt Renji tighten around him. Suddenly, the heat he'd forgotten about came blasting back through his veins and he shook and moaned under the intensity of it. He had been starting to go soft, but now he could feel his cock stiffening and twitching again.

“Fuck, Renji, please, you've got to fuck me. I need you in me so badly. Please.”

Ichigo swore he could hear Renji swallow before answering. “Once wasn't enough, eh?” He felt like smiling because the redhead's voice sounded a little parched and uneven.

“It felt so fucking good, but it wasn't enough. You made me need you. Fuck, I've got to feel you inside me. Please, Renji.”

“Oh fuck,” the redhead replied, and Ichigo's breathing started to pick up even more as he felt those big hands on him trembling. “Fuck. Yes, Ichigo, yes.”

He stopped the redhead with a word as he felt the other man fumbling to get the blindfold off. “No, just leave it on. Please, just fuck me now, Renji.”

“Don't you even want me to untie your legs?” Renji's voice was low and rough, slightly uncertain.

Ichigo thought about it for a moment, remembering the delicious feeling of being held down while he came the last time. “OK, one. But _hurry_.”

He let out a moan that was halfway to a sob moments later as he felt Renji's length sliding into him, so slowly, so heartbreakingly slowly. It felt so good that Ichigo could hardly breathe, could only lay there with his knee pushed up to his chest and let out a little mewl of pleasure before Renji covered his mouth and swallowed all the other noises he made in their kiss.

That was obviously all the patience Renji had left because the pace he set once he began to move was almost brutally hard and fast, and exactly what Ichigo wanted. He felt as if all his nerve endings were on fire, as if he was being pushed to the raw edge of the amount of pleasure he could handle. Ichigo couldn't decide if he wanted to cry or moan, but he knew even through the haze that his mouth was working again, and he thought he might be stringing together line after line of how much he loved Renji and why. Somewhere in the back of his brain Ichigo was sure that he should feel embarrassed, but he didn't. He felt so good he was certain he had lost his mind.

Then Renji rolled him over so that his folded leg was held between him and the mattress, and now he was being fucked from behind. Ichigo's breath deserted him as Renji started pushing into him harder and faster. He started trembling over his entire body as he felt the redhead's large hand around his cock, and Ichigo nearly choked as Renji started stroking him, slick, fast, and _just right_. The entire universe seemed to dissolve around him a moment later, though, when he felt the redhead nip the back of his neck, then latch onto it with his lips, sucking and growling.

Ichigo wasn't sure how long his senses had left him when he came back to himself, but he could see again. Renji was the first thing he locked his eyes onto, and he watched in the near-darkness as the redhead's long hair swayed over his head as Renji worked on the bonds tied to his wrists. Once he was free, Ichigo moved to bring his arms down, and the other man looked at him on the bed and chuckled.

“Feel better now?” the redhead asked with a smirk.

Ichigo just nodded and grinned in return as Renji continued. “You know, Ichi, you've got to get better about telling me things. I mean, this was fun and all, but I don't want to have to feel like I’m conducting an interrogation every time there's something important that you're trying not to tell me. Why were you holding back, anyway? Where I come from, this would be considered good news.”

He bit his lip and looked away from the redhead before answering. “I just wasn't sure how you'd react. I mean, I didn't know how you felt.”

“And it never occurred to you to ask, or you thought you were going to get an answer you didn't like?” Renji tried to catch Ichigo's eyes, but the smaller man still wouldn't look up at him. Finally, he sighed and reached for Ichigo's chin and pulled his face up until they were looking each other in the eye. “Look, Ichigo, I'm not going anywhere. I've got your back. I plan to be around, so can you start telling me stuff like this instead of bottling it up and brooding about it from now on?”

“Yeah, I'll do my best,” said Ichigo, a little unsteadily. He was swallowing now against a dry throat and blinking more than he usually did, but found he wasn't thinking about that a moment later as Renji's lips met his again.

“Now finish untying yourself so we can get some sleep,” Renji said as he broke off their kiss. “I'm exhausted.” He grinned as he flopped down on the futon next to Ichigo.

“You? What about me? I was sleeping here, and _someone_ shows up and ties me up and...and...” Ichigo finished untying the remaining sash around his ankle as he ran out of vocabulary and just frowned down at Renji, trying not to crack a grin instead.

“What? Ravishes you? Trust me; it takes a lot more energy to be the one who isn't tied up and moaning.” Renji was positively smirking now, and his voice was low and seductive again.

“Oh, really?” asked Ichigo, fighting the feel of the heat starting up in his guts again. “Maybe I'll have to try that theory out on you sometime.”

Renji had stretched out fully on the bed by now and had put his face into the pillow, but he turned his head slightly to look up at Ichigo with one eye. “Fine, but no tying me up. Sorry. I’m not into it. I will lie still for whatever you want to try, though.”

Something about the tone in Renji's voice when he talked about being tied up seemed to speak of horrors from long past. It made Ichigo bite his lip, sink back to the bed, and wrap himself around the redhead, holding him close. “OK, I won't. I will take you up on that offer, though.”

“All right, but later. Sleep now,” Renji replied, his voice already starting to sound sleep-hazed.

Ichigo was still smiling as he drifted off to sleep moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
